


Please don't leave me

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, danny pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: Amost of scenes are Danny.My adorable handsome brave Danny





	Please don't leave me

fanvid!  
https://youtu.be/Kc2mEHr-Fcw


End file.
